


Not a Nightmare

by Max_Tale



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Tale/pseuds/Max_Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinwoo had a nightmare and sneaks to Rai's room to sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Nightmare

Shinwoo blushed as he dug his fingers into his arm and finally spoke up.

 

‘C-could I sleep with you tonight?” He asked, embarrassed, his face the same colour as his hair.

 

Rai silently stared at Shinwoo, analyzing him closely. He was shaking vigorously and had red eyes. The Noblesse then glanced at his own large queen sized bed before nodding slightly. Shinwoo timidly made his way to the bed, politely shifting unto the very edge of the bed, uncomfortable of the position he took.

 

He quickly shut his eyes and began to fall asleep when he opened his eyes and sat up.

He couldn't deal with nightmares. They were scary and bad. Shinwoo sniffed, and rubbed his eyes, furious for tearing up so quickly.

 

Noticing someone staring intently at him, he noticed Rai who settled his hand reassuringly on his own.”Thanks.” Shinwoo tried to cover up and laugh.

 

Attempting to go to sleep again, he witnessed yet _another_ nightmare. But he wouldn't bother Rai with it. He already burdened his lover enough.

 

They had started going out the beginning of when Shinwoo was in the hospital. The one who confessed was obviously Shinwoo. But he never expected the taller male would accept his confession. Since that day, they began going out. Of course nothing much changed. Shinwoo was expecting that. The closest they've gotten was, well, the holding hands. Rai never expressed any emotion and Shinwoo was utterly expecting, but depressed about that.

 

The shorter male hesitantly nudged close to Rai. The man had his back to him. Shinwoo held in a sob before whispering to him: “I love you.” and jumped when Rai turned over, his red orbs meeting with Shinwoo’s. The taller male gently shifted the smaller male closer to him, embracing him tenderly.  Shinwoo blushed, smiling like an idiot.

“I love you too, Shinwoo.” Rai said, unexpectantly, kissing Shinwoo on the lips-- Leaving the smaller male to become shocked even further.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been a big fan of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel x Han Shinwoo. They would be so cute together.


End file.
